Crush
by DaColombianSmurf
Summary: NaruSaku! If u don't lie it, plz don't read. "I hung up the phone tonight, something happen for the first time deep inside it was a rush, what a rush...what a rush. Songfic, be nice my first fic, plz


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime dey all belong to kishimoto, if dey did these two be together by now…^^

I also don't own this song, thank u!

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic, plz be nice, and leave lots of reviews, tell me what you think, I enjoy criticism, but not to the point you'll make me stop writing 4 good, lmao! I kidd, but plz enjoy and forgive any mishaps.^^

**Summary:** Do you ever think when you're all alone? All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Songfic, NaruSaku you don't like don't read Rated T for language maybe some sexual themes, other then that enjoy!^^

_Italic= thoughts/flashbacks/Inner Sakura_.

**Bold= kuyubi.**

**Crush**

It was a peaceful and quite morning in Konoha. All was normal, the busy markets busier then ever and the young children playing in the parks and the birds singing to a new day…

Meanwhile, at a humble small apartment slept a blonde-headed knucklehead who has saved the village countless times, at the tender age of 17, he has accomplished more then any shinobi could ever dream for, though he has yet to claim the heart of one special girl; save for his goal to be Hokage, his dream was to also win the heart of the most fiery, smartest, and strongest female in all of the Leaf Village, Besides Tsunade. Yes, she is the esteem apprentice of the Hokage herself, Sakura Haruno.

Ah, yes how he dreams of being with her, mind, body, and soul. He fell hard 4 the girl when he first laid eyes on her, at first he tried to pass it off as a crush, but it soon turned into something more. I guess you can say he's crazy heads over heals in love with this brute cherry blossom. Now at his age these small naïve things he thinks of her are childish and innocent, after his 2 in a half year training with Jiriaya changed his thinking on girls in general, back then he'd always think sweet things. Now he is a young _man_, meaning he blames all perverted thoughts of her on his sensei, God rest his soul, he loved the old perv, but c'mon. Well, on with our story.

"Mmm…yea, that's right…" groaned out Naruto.

Right now the young Fox man was having his unintentional wet dreams. Tossing and turning, heat builds up as he huffs and struggles.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan…hehe yea right there…" Moaned Naruto.

"Ring !Ring! Ring !" The phone goes off.

"Damnit!" Naruto woke up abruptly and upset that he was awoken from his heated dream with the gorgeous medic-nin.

"Hello….?" Asked the drowsy demon container.

"Hey whatsup Naruto!?" Said a very familiar sweet voice.

Oh, hey Sakura-Chan, wow I never thought you'd call me, hehe, well I am just waking up and you?

"Oh, I'm at the hospital running my last shift, hey listen Naruto I was wondering if you….um, if you would like to….oh, well that if you're interested in coming to a picnic with us rookie 9 at noon? Team Gai is going too." Said the uncertain pink-haired girl.

"Um, yea sure ok, awesome see you at noon then." Blurted out a very excited Naruto.

"Really?! Great see you then bye," then she clicked the phone.

Naruto just stood there with the hugest grin he has ever expressed in a while, the girl of his dreams wants him to go to a friendly picnic, which gives him a happy feeling that she personally called him to the get together.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush…_

As he went to clean up and get ready for his big outing, he started to think of how he and his cherry blossom seem to have change around each other, he knows that they have grown closer, and flirting was no exception.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much…_

Hours later he was waiting for her at their usually spot at the bridge. He was looking out in the pound until from the corner of his eye he caught a pink blur coming his way and he smiles at her when she comes to a full view.

"Hi, you look really pretty Sakura-Chan, hehe" He said casually. She was wearing a green summer dress that reached to her knees, and her hair was let down and loose, she let her hair grow out a little bit, it reaches her shoulders.

"Thanks, Naruto that's sweet of you, and you look nice too," she giggled

He was wearing his black t-shirt, and baggy shorts, without his jacket and headband on, and his shirt had an orange swirl.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…_

He blushed, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park.

She too was blushing prettily and smiling at her blonde companion.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

When the two got there everyone was waving at them to hurry and come over, looks like the party had started already.

"Hey forehead, hurry and help me with these snacks would ya?" Said her best friend Ino.

"Yea, hold your horses you pig!" Laughed Sakura.

He loved her smile and how she would laugh it gave him a sense of peace and warmth, he hated it when she would cry and be depressed over something bad, it made him want to kill someone, something, anything…

'_Sasuke…Look what you're missing man, how you reject someone like her, reject something like this, is revenge really worth more then, well all this…' thought young blonde man sadly._

"Hey, Naruto why the long face"…said a concerned Sakura.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-Chan…" He was cut off by how beautiful she looked at that moment.

She blushed at how he was looking at her. "Hey stop staring me like that, you weirdo," she giggled.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

He just smiled, and she just left to attend the stuff with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. He has tried many times to leave her alone, but he just can't, he knows she'll probably never return his affections, though he has lots of hope and patience.

It was great afternoon, it was sunny and breezy all day and our heroes couldn't have it either other way.

Lee, decided to have a soccer match, to see who was the best in making goals. The teams were Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kiba V.S. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai.

Although, poor Sai has never played such a game and Naruto's team ended up winning, all because Naruto told him to aim for Kiba's jewels when he nears the goal, Poor dog handler didn't see it coming.

After that, Ino thought it be fun to have a dance as well. So she with the help of the girls brought out a boom box and put on some music.

Neji blushed when he asked Tenten to accompany him to the dance floor. Then Shikamaru was playing shougi with Chouji, while Ino was awkwardly explaining what a dance was to Sai. Also, both pretty much beet red Hinata and Kiba were dancing together as well, while shino saving the butterflies that passed by, while Akamaru trying to eat them.

This was his big chance to grow the courage and ask Sakura to dance with, but things never go his way.

"Um, hey Sakura-Chan I was wondering if yo--- then Rock Lee jumped up and asked her to be his youthful dancing pal. Naruto had pouted but smiled right away when, Sakura whispered, "Hey save me a dance kay fox?"

He nodded happily, and watches while his friends were having the time of there lives.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

As the sun slowly sets so did the fun at the Konoha's 11 day off. Meaning that there was one last dance to do, it was a slow one at that.

"Hey Lee, I promised Naruto I'd save him a dance, you think you could allow that?" Inquired Sakura.

"Ah, sure Sakura-San you seem to be harboring deep feelings with Naruto-Kun, ne?" Asked Lee understandingly.

"Hai, but don't tell anyone yet, kay?" She said.

"YOSH!" Yelled Lee as he did the nice guy pose with a thumbs up.

As Naruto was eating some dumplings he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned his head over and saw Sakura smiling warmly at him. Breath caught, he gulped down his dumpling and blushed at how close she was to him.

"Baka, you promised a dance, I didn't know our future Hokage was so inconsiderate."

"Ehehe, sorry Sakura-Chan I forgot, but c'mon lets dance cuz NARUTO UZUMAKI never backs down on his word!" He boasted.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever…_

As things started to slow down and get dark, the gang watched as Naruto and Sakura danced together, they awed at the couple. They were as if he and she were alone and at bliss in each other's arms and swaying slowly to the soft music.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

But, like all things do, that wonderful bliss came to an end all because Akamaru jumped on them breaking the mood, think of it as payback on Kiba's part, and so all friends said their goodbyes and went on their separate paths home.

Leaving, our two favorite team 7 couple alone. Naruto asked if he could walk her home and Sakura complied happily.

"I had lots of fun today, I really laughed a lot today thanks to Sai." Said Sakura giggling.

"Hehe, you mean thanks to me, I'm the one who told him to kick the ball."

Laughed Naruto.

"Yea, well either way we both had lots of fun didn't we?" She said.

"Yea, that was way better then training, hehe well not really but yea." He replied.

After their recap of today's events, they walked in silence, until Sakura broke it.

"Well here is my stop." Sakura said.

"Wow, I didn't even notice we got here so fast." Said an awestruck Blonde.

They both just stared at each other nervously. Not knowing what to do. Naruto just laughed and scratched the back of his head .

"Well I guess I will be seeing you, Have a nice night Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto nervously.

"Yea, you too, be careful and sleep well Naruto." Said Sakura softly.

And again they stare at each other eyes, dazed and lost with excitement. The blushed knowing they were staring for too long.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

"Um, well I'll be going now, see ya Sakura-Chan" Naruto said while giving her, his biggest and most precious smile to her, reserved only for her.

"Ok, bye Naruto…" she said sadly.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…_

As our knuckle-headed hero turns to leave he feels a delicate hand on his arm hauling him from leaving, he slowly turns to see Sakura beet red as she leans in…

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

She Kisses the corner of his mouth slowly and softly. "Thanks for walking me home naruto, I am really grateful to have you by my side." She said sweetly, while blushing prettily at him.

"Sa-Sa… Sure, anytime Sakura-Chan, after all you are my most precious person, I do anything for you!" Said Naruto happily.

You idiot, why do you do so much for me, After how I treated you in the past. She said seriously with her hair covering her eyes.

Ne? Well that's easy Sakura-Chan its cause I lov—um hehe it's because we are friends.

"Pfft, please not even lee does the things you do for me, baka. I tell you what, I want you to take me out on a real date, does that make it easier for you and me, cuz this crush between you and me, its not going anywhere, I … I want more Naruto…I want to know if this is real, I need this to be real."

To say he was speechless was an understatement. In fact he was darn near mute, all he could do was stare at her and be swept away by her, well sort of confession.

Ok….then will you ….Sakura-Chan would you give me the honor of taking you out on a date? He said gently.

"Yes, of course I will Naruto." Sakura smiled lovingly at him.

AWEOSME!!!! Alright Sakura-Chan finally accepted my request, trust you won't regret this Sakura-Chan. I will treat you like a queen no scratch that an angel! Naruto busted out excitedly and happily.

"Well, then I will see you then," then she did something far more awesome then anything.

Naruto felt a pair of soft lips on his in a small peck. He was stunned beyond means. When she pulled back he just stared stupidly at her, she giggled and said her goodnights and left to her house and closed the door.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Naruto slowly walked home in a daze, thinking how in the world he was going to plan out the perfect date with his cherry blossom.

"I gotta really step up to the challenge." He said happily.

And so Naruto skipped all the way home, as for his date with Sakura-Chan that is another story for another time.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** Well, there you all go, I hope it wasn't too bad, It took me all night to do, lol! I have ADD not good with these things while I get so easily distracted. Now plz review and give some Ideas to the sequel to this story!!

Oh, I thank David Archuleta for such a sweet song, couldn't have done this without him! Yosh!^____________^


End file.
